Un lait de poule de trop
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Eggnog" de Honey-Bee89 : Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être de mauvaise humeur une fois bourrée ? Calendrier de l'Avent HirumaxMamori 2012


_Auteur : Honey-Bee89_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Un lait de poule de trop

* * *

Une partie de lui regrettait être parti de la fête de Noël, même s'il ne s'était absenté que quarante minutes. Il ne se serait toutefois jamais attendu à revenir dans un chaos pareil. Surtout pas avec sa manager présente pour garder un œil sur tous les trouble-fêtes pendant son absence.

En en parlant, où était-elle passée, putain ? Son appart était un vrai bordel ! Pas comme s'il s'en fichait, hein. Ce n'était pas lui qui nettoierait. Si c'était le cas, il aurait viré tout le monde dehors en un battement de cil, juste après _les_ avoir fait nettoyer derrière eux, les crasseux.

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un hypocrite ? Bien sûr que oui. Mais c'était son appart à lui et personne n'avait le droit d'y foutre le bordel. Tout le monde était au courant, ou du moins le devrait.

Son regard allait de droite et de gauche tandis qu'il cherchait la foule pour un signe de son introuvable manager. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur Agon, qui venait juste de se lever d'une table. Hiruma leva les yeux et était sur le point d'ignorer ce poseur, lorsqu'il aperçut une Mamori hilare être mise sur ses pieds pour se tenir à ses côtés.

Mais. Qu'est-ce. Que. C'est. Que. Ce. Bordel.

Hiruma ne savait pas ce qui le poussa à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule, chopant et cassant en deux les téléphones des idiots qui étaient suffisamment cons pour essayer de prendre en photo sa manager maladroite et visiblement des plus bourrées, mais il savait seulement qu'il devait arriver auprès d'elle avant qu'Agon ou un autre salaud profite d'elle.

Celui qui avait coupé les boissons allait se faire bousiller. Comme si foutre le bordel chez lui n'était pas suffisant. Fichus connards !

Une fois qu'il fut devant la table, il ne perdit pas de temps : il chopa son poignet et tira, la faisant bousculer la table sans ménagement et lui arrachant un petit cri. Une fois qu'elle eut atterrit dans ses bras, cependant, elle se remit à glousser.

Merde, pourquoi était-elle de bonne humeur bourrée ? De mauvaise humeur, ça aurait été plus pratique pour eux deux. Au moins elle aurait eu la possibilité de se défendre si elle était colérique avec un verre dans le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, déchet ? » Demanda Agon, visiblement irrité. « Petite Mamori chérie allait danser avec moi. »

« Sous la table, on dirait. » Hiruma fronça les sourcils, essayant de mieux assurer sa prise sur Mamori qui chantait tout son saoul. Sa voix était bruyante et foutrement fausse. Il lui aurait couvert la bouche s'il avait eu une main de libre pour le faire.

« Je n'aurais pas laissé ça se produire, » répondit-il avec un sourire qui lui donna la chair de poule. « Si elle était tombée, ça aurait été contre moi. Pour qu'elle sache que son corps aurait été en sécurité contre le mien. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai fini avec elle, hum. »

Sa prise se resserra sur son bras et sa jambe. « Je pense que tu as besoin de foutre le camp. Maintenant ! » Il se tourna vers la foule. « Et ça vaut pour vous tous, bande de branleurs ! Si vous n'avez pas dégagés dans deux secondes, vous respirerez par un trou en plus dans vos poumons ! » La menace marcha pour beaucoup, mais pour les plus retords, il dût appeler Cerberus pour les virer dehors.

Ce qui le laissait avec juste le fucking dread.

« Tes menaces ne marchent pas avec moi, » déclara Agon d'un air suffisant alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la table.

« Je sais, » admit Hiruma d'un ton sombre, « c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'en embarrasser. »

« Ah ? » Il semblait intéressé. « Et tu vas faire quoi, alors ? »

« Si tu dégages là maintenant ? » Le défia Hiruma, ignorant Mamori qui jouait avec ses cheveux à lui. « Je te donnerai mes pass VIP pour le défilé de Victoria Secret de la semaine prochaine. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant de se plisser avec suspicion. « Pourquoi tu aurais des trucs pareils ? »

« Peut-être parce que j'aime me faire une de leurs mannequins de temps à autre. »

Agon renifla. « Ouais, _genre_. » Il semblait réfléchir. « Bon, je me casse. Mais n'espère pas que j'en ai fini avec elle. Jusqu'à ce que toi ou un autre lui foute la bague au doigt, elle est disponible. »

*Comme si une alliance allait _vraiment_ l'arrêter*, pensa sarcastiquement Hiruma, fronçant les sourcils. « Débarrasse le plancher avant que j'en décide autrement, de ce cadeau. »

L'autre garçon sourit en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte, ce qui le laissait maintenant se débrouiller avec une manager bourrée, gloussante et aguicheuse de cheveux sur le râble.

D'un soupir irrité, Hiruma marcha vers le canapé et l'allongea sur les coussins. Les bras maintenant libres, il l'emprisonna maintenant avec pour l'empêcher de partir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser marcher n'importe où et se casser la gueule, après tout. « Qu'est-ce que t'as bu ? Non, mieux, _pourquoi _t'as bu, bordel ? »

Elle fredonna avant de lui offrir un grand sourire. « Les gens disaient que c'était bon. »

« Qu'est-ce qui était bon ? »

« Le lait de poule, » pouffa-t-elle. « Lait de _poule _! Marrant, hé-in ? Lait et poule… lait de pou-poule. Lait de poooouuule ! »

Hiruma grogna alors qu'elle repartait dans un grand éclat de rire. « Combien t'en as eu ? »

« Un… peut-êêêêtre deux ? Sais pas. » Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est bon n'empêche. T'en veux ? »

« Non. »

« Hiii-ru-maaaah ! » Chouina-t-elle. « C'est bon… »

« Je gouterais tout à l'heure, alors, » grommela-t-il pour lui faire plaisir. Peut-être que comme ça elle se taira et virera cette moue de ses lèvres. « Mais d'abord tu dois te coucher et dormir, d'accord ? »

« Suis pas fatiguée, » répondit-elle d'un air rebelle.

« M'en fous. » Il la reprit dans ses bras et l'amena dans sa chambre, qui heureusement n'avait pas été violenté par les fêtards grâce à Cerberus. Le chien attaquait si quelqu'un s'en approchait. C'était sa chambre aussi, après tout.

Elle ne le combattit pas en chemin –son corps était bien trop relaxé pour se débattre –mais elle marmonna quelques complaintes quand il l'a mis au lit telle une enfant.

La posant sur le matelas, il lui enleva ses chaussures qu'il balança par-dessus son épaule avant de la glisser sous les couvertures. Qu'elle envoya valser, aussi la borda-t-il. Elle aura du mal à sortir de là maintenant. « Je garde la porte ouverte pour que tu m'appelles si t'as besoin d'un truc. »

« Attends ! » S'écria-t-elle avant qu'il ait fait mine de s'en aller. « Viens là ! » Il se pencha un peu vers le lit, un sourcil haussé comme pour dire 'bon qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?'. Mamori secoua la tête et lui dit de se rapprocher. Ce qu'il fit, et lorsqu'elle le lui demanda encore, il leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit juste au-dessus du sien.

« Bon, putain d'manager, que… ? » Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, ses mains à elle avaient en quelque sorte trouvée leur chemin vers l'arrière de sa tête à lui et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant son audace, mais c'était l'alcool après tout. On ne l'appelait pas « courage liquide » pour rien. « Que-qu'est-ce qu'y t'as pris ? » Ne pût-il pas s'empêcher de demander.

« C'est parce que t'es trop gentil, » sourit-elle. « Je le sais que … à l'intérieur t'es juste un lapin tout doux. »

Hiruma fit la grimace en entendant ce qu'elle pensait de lui. « Putain, tu dois être _foutrement_ bourrée pour dire des conneries pareilles. »

« Cest vrai, quoi, » bailla-t-elle en se calant contre l'un de ses oreillers. « Parfois… quand personne n'regarde. T'es pas si mal. Du tout. »

Il était un peu mal à l'aise. « Dors maintenant, d'accord ? »

« Hum, » elle paraissait songeuse. « Seulement si tu chantes pour moi. »

« Plutôt mourir. » Elle refit la moue. « Mais je mettrais de la musique, OK. »

« OK, » soupira-t-elle. « Bonne nuit, Hiruma. »

Il grommela quelque chose qui aurait pu ou pas ressembler à un « bonne nuit » en retour. Elle sourit et s'enfouit plus encore dans les couvertures, paraissant ravie d'être dans son lit. Il se demanda si elle serait pareille le lendemain une fois qu'elle serait sobre.

Sans doute pas.

Il se promena dans son appart pour voir s'il ne trouvait pas des aspirines quelque part. Ils en auront tous les deux besoin au matin.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : Le lait de poule, ou « Eggnog » dans la langue de Shakespeare, est une boisson au lait, sucre (ou sirop de sucre de canne dans ****certaines recettes), au jaune d'œuf, à la cannelle et à la noix de muscade. Effectivement, on peut y rajouter de l'alcool, mais c'est un général une boisson festive pour les enfants le soir de Noël par exemple. Il faudrait que je m'en fasse ^^'. Quand Hiruma parle de quelqu'un qui a « coupé les boissons », c'est parce qu'il est question de « spiked a drink » qui veut dire qu'on rajoute de l'alcool dans un verre sans le dire à celui/celle qui va le boire, comme dans une boite de nuit si on veut mettre le buveur dans son lit. Et en anglais, on dit de quelqu'un que c'est un « happy drunk » lorsqu'une fois bourré, il est de bonne humeur, parle sans arrêt et se marre pour un rien. Genre moi qui après avoir trop bu m'est mis à chanter « Les bateaux ont-ils des jambes » sur le port en étant plié en deux de rire :\ Moment mémorable. Et on dit « angry drunk » quand ce quelqu'un est colérique, prompt à taper sur les gens ou à les engueuler pour une broutille. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur les termes français pour ça, bien que je sais qu'ils existent. Si vous le savez, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou un MP, ça me ferait plaisir. Bonne lecture ! ****Ecrit pour le vingtième jour du Calendrier de l'Avent 2012 de la communauté sur DA dont le sujet était "Eggnog".**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
